Patrolling
by Warm Sloth
Summary: In this beautiful fairy tale we have the hero being Jimmy, and the Villain being Clark. We added in a new romance that we find oh so mujestic. Hope you like it. Remember to review what you think in the comments below!


**This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evilness. This mighty heroes name: Jimmy-san !** Jimmy-san woke up next to Oliver-san. _ (earlier that week he found out he was gay) _

"Clark-san is back, my spider-sense is tingleing..."

"If he is back, then he must be a zombie!"

"Good thinking!"

Suddenly -san came in quickly.

"Clark-san is back, he has killed -san and -san !"

"WHAT? Noooooo!" Screamed Jimmy-san The scream was heard for hundreds of miles, echoing into the sadness of the black dark nighttime air in the atmosphere.

"He is trying to enslave Seaworld!"

"You must know one thing, one vital important fact that will be his fatal weakness...you must know this, okay, pay careful attention and take notes, for if you fail to listen the consequences will be terrible...listen well to my words..."

At that moment -san dropped dead on the floor, the poison she was secretly given the day before finally killing her.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said our Jimmy-san.

"Nooooooooooooo!" He repeated, in an upset tone of voice.

"She was my friend, I am very upset!"

"There there, Jimmy-san." Oliver-san patted Jimmy-san on the back.

"Thanks, thats better :)"

"Look! She has something in her hand!"

Inside was a secret encrypted, coded note:

"The Crystal will destroy the Bee hive as the Lightsaber of evil returns."

"This must be a clue!"

"lets go!"

- Meanwhile, Jimmy's mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days... It was Oliver-sans Mardi gras party, which everyone was invited too. The party was awesome as always, because Clark-san was hosting it. Jimmy was pretty drunk that day. If Jimmy was honest, he couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a Barbie doll, a rabbi and a traffic cone. There was one thing that stuck in him mind though. Something he would never forget. Oliver. Oliver was wearing a Jimmy-san mask that night It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party. Everyone had come as something or someone else. No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered; -san was dressed as -san. Oliver-san was dressed as Jimmy-san. Jimmy-san was dressed as Clark-san. And Clark-san was dressed as a Cheese scraper. Jimmy was instantly attracted to Oliver in him costume. The way he moved. The way he way he flicked his hair. Oliver was doing a Karaoke number. It was "99 red balloons". And he was awesome. He sung like a true seductor. The audience was misaddressed by Oliver. Underwear was chucked at Oliver. Jimmy was soooo turned on. _(and he didn't need that underwear anyway)_ Despite His crushing shyness, Jimmy got up and sang too. When Oliver was singing 99 red balloons it was like the words spoke to him. Oliver seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into each other eyes as Oliver spoke the last lyric. Then silence. Suddenly, Jimmy was woken out of the flashback by the present - Fortunately -san worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Clark-san's ruffians. Their search led to a gay night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of . Jimmy-san was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stormy in that secting of. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his blinding people with the flash of his camera he should be able to accomplish anything, right, Jimmy-san thought to himself. And -san would join Jimmy-san. So not to fall out of fashion they both stripped and squeezed into their most gothiest clothing. Jimmy-san had to admit that Oliver-san looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Jimmy-san didn't dare to comment on that _(Jimmy-san had only just discovered he was bit, and was a little anxious over that. He wasn't sure if his other friends would accept that!)_ Jimmy-san instead poored down his soul into his make-up. He bore incandescent blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave Oliver-san the same treatment. Oliver-sans gorgeous eyes met Jimmy-san's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a lovely combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not! Oh hell, Clark-san could wait. Now Jimmy-san looked upon Oliver-san with lust filling his prick. Clark-san could be taking over the world for what Jimmy-san cared, now it should be all about him and Oliver-san. But little did Jimmy-san know that in fact -san had been lusting after him as well! With force and lust -san threw Jimmy-san onto the closet and thrusted himself right into Jimmy-san. Jimmy-san moaned. they came. Then they went off and defeated Clark-san. - The next time they saw each other Oliver winked at Jimmy, remembering what happened at the blushed. Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Jimmy didn't care. - - Jimmy had some time before he had to do anything, so he decided to have another flashback. It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Jimmy said, meekly.

"Hey" Oliver said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"okay then."

So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. Jimmy couldn't remember who made the first move. He did remember the taste though. The taste of Oliver. Oliver tasted like Physalis on a Spring noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? Jimmy tried to work out it. It took much tung work. After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Oliver guessed what Jimmy was doing.

"I had Mango for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Jimmy said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole April but was only mere minutes. The taste of Oliver's lips _(and other things)_ still lingered in Jimmy's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Oliver snuggling against Jimmy's neck as he snuggled up to Oliver's torso. Oliver went further by clutching Jimmy with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath. The telltale shape in his leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Jimmy's thigh. Oliver moved over Jimmy's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.

Jimmy liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Oliver joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Jimmy sounded like T-rex involved in a crash! Oliver sounded like a heard of Ferrets on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".

"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Oliver said, pleading.

"No...MORE MORE MORE" said Jimmy, with apparently an insatiable apatite

Oliver finally slapped Jimmy to get him to stop.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Jimmy.

"Thats okay I...enjoyed it." said Oliver blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Oliver.

"I'll bring some of my sex toys next time for us to play with" said Jimmy.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies. -

"You can never beat me, Im invincible," said Clark-san

"Oh I beat you villain you, you'll run back crying to your momma.

The sexy one (_that is,the one that wasnt slaughtered) _

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invincible".

After that, Jimmy-san leaped down onto the volcano plato of doom He was in luck because he just managed to jump on it but didn't fall in it. It would have been a short story if he fell in it.

There was lava all around him. The hotness made him sweat with anticipation. Oliver-san called to him: "are you alright lover, you fell quite hard". "I am always hard for you baby!" "Im an expert at falling," spoke Jimmy-san, "especially with girls."' At that moment lava erupted around him like a climaxing penis.

Clark-san stood looking at our hero with his cape flapping in hotness.

He beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!"'

Suddenly he held the aloft. "This is what you want! This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'

"Noo...not the "

"Yes. The "

"The !" gasped -san

"Yes. The "

Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on. The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary.

Laughing as he stood there, he approached Jimmy-san, "Give up and go home, Oliver-san doesn't love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

"I sex him every other night!"

"And the other nights?..."

Jimmy-san ran forward and fought him _(by slashing into him while Clark-san evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips) _ But every time he hit Clark-san, he just smiled and hit him back.

In between dodging lava ejectulations, Clark-san said: "You cannot beat me, join me, and we will rule together!"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!" He YELLED HARD!

"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."

"I HATE YOU!" said Jimmy-san and ran towards him with his gargantuan weapon drawn.

"Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!""

"No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!"

"Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," He said while dodging another lava erection, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had.

"Me and my full 10 inches,oh yes."

"You're a monster and you will die, you monster!"

Jimmy-san ran towards Clark-san, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock He surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in his hands because he really wanted to kill the Jimmy-san

"NOW!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted her top and Clark-san was distracted by the bouncing blobs of woman flesh.

Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Jimmy-san grapped from Clark-san and stabbed him in his ear .

"Owch! While I had the I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"

He staggered around and grabbed into the air, he was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family." Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes and his shoes.

"Oh, you are my Hero!" squeeled -san and embraced him. "If only a single thing survives, his evilness will spread and evily corrupted the goodness of all good people" And he kicked the shoes into the lava.A skullformed smoke went up from the lava and went away as quickly as the shoes were kicked into the lava.

"Jimmy-san , Jimmy-san, I love you! But we only have 48 hours to escape before this volcano erupts!"

"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Jimmy-san and left this place behind."

"Just in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Jimmy-san and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."

_*And they all made lovely fucking each other noises.*_ **The End ** **or is it? **


End file.
